MY ASS
by bee9697
Summary: kau tau baek aku menyukai pantatmu melebihi apapun-chanyeol. jika kau diberi pilihan antara aku dan pantatku kau akan jawab apa yeol-baekhyun. chanbaek
1. prolog

MY ASS

Chanbaek

chanyeolxbaekhyun

BL

.

.

.

.

baekhyun itu suka chanyeol

chanyeol cuma suka pantat baekhyun

kalau pantat ku berubah kamu masih suka ama aku gak -baekhyun

tergantung, kalau berubah makin semok mah aku jelas tambah suka -chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. ch 1

CHANBAEK

chanyeolxbaekhyun

BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baekhyun", panggil kyungsoo saat melihat baekhyun baru memasuki kelas

"ya kyung, kenapa"

"chanyeol menyuruhmu menemuinya di belakang sekolah, katanya penting"

astaga anak itu pasti ingin melakukan itu lagi"uh oke, thanks"

sialan park chanyeol dasar laki laki kelebihan hormon kenapa sih semua laki laki tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya, ini bahkan masih disekolah, baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu sepanjang jalan, bersumpah serapah untuk kaum lelaki tanpa sadar bahkan ia juga lelaki

"hai chan", sapa lelaki mungil itu saat melihat kekasihnya duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di belakang sekolah, tidak mungkin kan chanyeol membawa kursi itu dari rumahnya

"jangan basa basi baek, kau tau apa yang aku mau"

"emm oke", baekhyun segera melepas celananya dan berbaring dengan pantat yang langsung menghadap wajah chanyeol

"ohh lihatlah pantatmu yang minta di belai setiap saat ini baek", kata chanyeol sambil mengelus pantat baekhyun,lalu

Plak

"ahhh"

"jangan bersuara baek, kau tidak mau kita ketahuankan",chanyeol mengancam sambil meremat pantat baekhyun

baekhyun hanya menganguk,karna hei bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan jawaban saat pantatmu asik diremat oleh tangan seseorang

plak, seperti tidak puas dengan jawaban baekhyun chanyeol menampar pipi pantat baekhyun lagi "jawab dengan benar saat aku bertanya"

"iya chan, aku tidak akan bersuara"

"bagus, nikmati ini sayang"

plak

plak

perih tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, ia hanya tak ingin chanyeol marah.

plak

baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya

plak

"hiks", sial dia kelepasan,walaupun chanyeol sering memperlakukannya seperti ini namun ia belum terbiasa

chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara itu "kau menangis"

"t-tidak"baekhyun menjawab gugub

"pembohong" desis chanyeol membuat baekhyun semakin takut laki-laki itu marah

"maafkan aku chan, aku hanya takut kau marah", baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan tapi sepertinya itu tidak berarti apapun

"berdiri"

"huh?"

"kau tuli"

"maaf", baekhyun segera berdiri di depan chanyeol

"kenapa kau menangis?"

baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk, ia tak memiliki keberania untuk mengatakannya

"jawab aku baekhyun, apa gunanya mulutmu jika kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku hah"

cukup,dia tidak bisa diam lagi ini semakin keterlaluan

"inii semua karna kau chan, kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak perduli aku merasa sakit atau tidak, kau hanya memikirkan kepuasanmu sendiri, kau bahkan membuatku selalu membolos jam pertama hanya karna kau ingin menyiksa pantatku huh" lelaki mungil itu terengah karna ia mengatakannya hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas

"kau tau kan baek, aku melakukannya karna aku menyukai pantatmu melebihi apapun", chanyeol menjawab dengan santai

"tapi kau menyakitiku chan"

"kau bilang apa?"

"jika kau diberi pilihan memilihku atau pantatku kau akan jawab apa yeol"

"pantatmu" lagi dengan entengnya dan tanpa berfikir chanyeol menjawab demikian

"chan kau-"

"pertanyaan mu konyol baek, kau tau kan pantatmu itu bahkan tidak bisa berpisah dari badanmu lalu kenapa aku harus memilih"

"tapi chan aku hany-", lagi perkataan lelaki mungil itu dipotong

"baek aku menjadikanmu kekasihku karena aku mencintaimu untuk masalah pantat itu hanya bonus oke" chanyeol menjelaskannya dengan raut wajah malas

"lalu jika pantatku berubah kau masih menyukaiku tidak?"

"ya tergantung, kalau berubah makin semok mah aku jelas suka" jawab chanyeol sambil terkikik

"yakkkk", dia bertanya serius kenapa chanyeol selalu menanggapinya dengan bercanda

"sudah sudah pakai celanamu dan kita kembali kekelas" suruh chanyeol sambil berdiri

"park chanyeol sialan", umpat baekhyun sambil memakai celananya

"aku duluan"

"yak kau meninggalkanku, dasar lelaki tidak betanggung jawab,tidak punya belas kasih, maunya dapat enak nya saj-

"maaf sayang kelas pertamaku akan segera dimulai, kau tidak ingin kan kekasihmu ini dihukum" tak ingatkan chanyeol mereka bahkan satu kelas kenapa ia tak ingin menunggunya

lalu chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun yang bahkan belum selesai merapikan penampilannya

lelaki mungil itu hanya menunduk menatap tanah, tak perduli dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi tanda kelas pertama dimulai, memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri, lagi lagi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika chanyeol berkata manis padanya, ia terlalu menyukai lelaki itu, bahkan walaupun baekhyun tau semua kata manis dari lelaki itu hanya kebohongan, ia tau chanyeol hanya berbohong saat dia bilang mencintainya, karena jika memang mencintaiku tidak mungkin dia menyakitiku dan

tidak mungkin lelaki itu menjalin kasih dengan wanita lain hanya karna tak mau yang lain tau bahwa dia gay

.

.

.

.

END

mangap kalau garing, jelek, pendek, dan banyak typo gua nulis ini cuma karna gabut ditinggal sendirian di rumah


End file.
